


Too Late

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: 10.03 alternate ending, Bottom!Sam, Castiel is too late, Dean is mean to Sam, Demon!Dean, Dubious Consent, Hurt!Sam, M/M, One Shot, Wincest - Freeform, crying!Sam, douche!dean, sling!sam, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ending to 10.03.</p><p>Castiel didn't get to the bunker in time, and instead the Deanmon caught up to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a fic with Sam in his sling and the Deanmon. my second wincest fic - since people seemed to like the first!
> 
> And yeah, my self imposed hiatus on fanfic is done. that didn't last long ;)
> 
> xoxo,  
> WD

Sam balanced the tray awkwardly against his right arm. He was still healing from his encounter with Cole, and his broken arm remained in a sling. The tray held an empty syringe and a bag of human blood. As he walked down the stairs, Sam steeled himself for the next confrontation with Dean. It was excruciating to watch his brother scream in pain as the blood entered his system. Even more agonizing were the hateful accusations Dean had thrown at him, blaming him for their mother's death. Sam was heartbroken, but determined. He would keep going until Dean was saved. Even if it killed him.

As Sam rounded the corner towards the room Dean was being kept, he sensed something was very wrong. His apprehension increased with every step. 

The door was wide open. The chair was empty. Sam felt fear flood his body, and the tray slipped to the ground, the syringe clattering and the bag of blood sloshing but remaining intact as it hit the floor. He scanned the room and then whipped his body around, looking for any sign of Dean.

Suddenly, Dean appeared at the far end of the hallway, a hammer in hand. He swung it carelessly, and smiled broadly at Sam. Sam knew he should be running for his life, but he was frozen to the spot. 

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Dean drawled, a smirk on his face as he sauntered toward Sam. He looked his brother over, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Sam shuddered but still he stood rooted to the spot. Dean winked at Sam. "Oh the things I'm going to do to you, baby brother."

"Dean, please." Sam swallowed hard and tried to speak calmly, despite the panic building in his mind. "You're halfway there...we just need to keep-" Dean slammed his hand on the wall, startling Sam into silence.

"Keep what, Sammy?" Dean snarled, his eyes turning black and the teasing tone gone. He swung the hammer threateningly, the distance between the two brothers only a few feet. Sam needed to go, and now.

"Dean-" Sammy tried again.

"Get out of here!" Dean growled. "Before I smash your head in and take what I want. I'm giving you ten seconds head start because I'm feeling sentimental. Take it before I change my mind."

Sam started running. 

...

Sam closed the door behind him, careful not to slam it, and bolted it. His heart was pumping hard. He put his back against the door, his right arm starting to throb again in the sling. He panted, trying to catch his breath after sprinting down the hallway. 

"Sa-am-my, where are you?" Dean's voice sang out mockingly. He sounded like he was right outside the door.

Sam closed his eyes, his heart lurching with the fear of discovery. 

"I know you're down here, baby brother..." Dean said, his tone playful, as if they were kids again, playing hide and seek.

Sam tried to calm down, forcing himself to slow his breaths. His heart continued to thump hard. 

BANG. The sudden noise nearly made Sam cry out on terror. Dean had kicked in one of the doors at the end of the hallway.

"Door number 1, nothing in here." Dean announced, his voice sounding terrifyingly close to Sam's ears.

BANG. Sam started, knowing that Dean had only a couple more doors to try.

"Oh, Sa-am! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Dean started whistling tunelessly, adding to Sam's terror.

BANG. Sam gulped and took a deep steadying breath. He swiped the sweat off his brow with his left hand. He knew there were only four doors at the end of the hall, and Dean had already opened three. Sam knew the door wouldn't hold if Dean wanted it down. He stood to the side, and pulled the gun out of his waistband with a shaking hand. He undid the safety and pointed it toward the door.

"One more door...let's see if it's my lucky day..." Dean mused aloud, and Sam knew he was right outside.

BANG. The door held but Sam heard the splintering of the wood on the hinges and saw that the bolt was bent.

BANG. The middle of the door was starting to crack. Sam couldn't stop shaking.

BANG. The wood was giving and the door was breaking at the hinges. The bolt was completely deformed.

BANG. Sam couldn't stop himself from flinching when a few wooden pieces burst out from the center of the door. 

BANG. There was a hole now. Dean put his arm through and waved his hand.

"Hellooo Sammy!" Dean sang out. "Big brother’s coming to get you." He laughed, and the sound made Sam cringe.

CRACK. Dean was hammering at the edges of the hole in the door now. Sam stepped back so the chips of wood didn't hit him.

And now Dean was able to reach in and undo the bolt, and grab the door knob. He kicked the door open and grinned at Sam. Sweat covered Dean’s face and stained his t-shirt. He still held the hammer in one hand. Sam had the gun trained on Dean, but he knew his shot wasn't as good with his left hand. Dean also knew that. He could also see that Sam's grip was shaky.

"Sammy." Dean said pleasantly. He lowered the hammer. "If you were gonna shoot me you would have already done it." Dean dropped the hammer. He stepped up to Sam, who started shaking even more. Dean held up his hands and deliberately stepped up to the gun, pressing his chest against the muzzle.

"Go ahead Sammy." Dean said nonchalantly. "Shoot me." Sam gulped. He tried to steady himself. He knew if he didn't shoot Dean, Dean would hurt him. But still, he couldn't. He could never consciously hurt Dean, even now that Dean had become a monster. Sam closed his eyes.

"What's wrong, baby brother?" Dean mocked. "Don't got the balls?"

Sam opened his eyes, looking into Dean's green ones. He lowered the gun, dropping it to the floor. Tears threatened to spill and Sam had to look away.

"I knew you couldn't do it." Dean murmured. He grabbed Sam's left hand, the one that had been holding the gun. Sam froze, the touch of Dean's hand was searing. Dean brought Sam's hand up to his mouth. Sam couldn't look away as Dean kissed his knuckles.

"Oh Sammy." Dean soothed. "Don't be scared." He nipped at Sam's hand, and Sam had to bite back a yelp. He had no idea what Dean was up to and he was afraid to move. He did not expect Dean start licking his hand where he had bitten him. Sam gasped with surprise. Before he could fully process what was happening, Dean took his fingers in his mouth and started sucking hard and laving them with his tongue. Dean's mouth was so hot and wet, and Sam got lost in the feel of it for a moment, an unbidden flicker of arousal running through his body. As he recovered from the shock, he tried to jerk his hand away, but Dean's grip was firm. 

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked with bewilderment, confusion and fear playing across his face. Dean pulled Sam's hand out of his mouth and smiled darkly. His eyes flicked to black.

"Just tasting something I've wanted for a long, long time." Dean drawled, still holding  onto his brother's hand. He tugged Sam's hand down and placed it against the crotch of his jeans. Sam tried to pull away again but Dean held fast. He could feel Dean's hardness through the layer of denim. 

"What the fuck?" Sam protested, still struggling to wrench his hand away, even as he felt his cock twitch in response to Dean. "This is sick!”

“This is sick!" Dean parroted. "Come on baby brother. You want it." He dragged his gaze over Sam slowly, and then released his brother’s hand. Sam backed away but then realized he was in a room with no escape, except the broken door behind Dean.

"No where to go, Sammy." Dean taunted. He took a step toward Sam, who backed up again. Dean’s eyes shone obsidian, his smile cruel and mocking. Another couple of steps and Sam was backed into the corner. Dean placed his hands against the wall on either side of Sam’s body. Sam closed his eyes and gulped. 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.” Dean cooed. “My beautiful baby brother. So tall and strong.” Dean put a hand on Sam’s neck, squeezing lightly and pressing his thumb against Sam’s adam’s apple. Sam coughed, his eyes flying open. Dean face was inches away from Sam’s. Sam couldn’t look away from Dean’s gaze. His thoughts couldn't help but stray to Ruby, who had also been a demon. Her black gaze had always made him hard, and seeing the same color in his brother’s eyes, he felt himself stiffening. Dean kept his eyes on Sam’s face as dragged his hand downward, pressing it against Sam’s chest. His hand found Sam’s sling, and he grasped Sam’s arm through the fabric. Sam tried not to wince, but his arm was sore. Dean tugged once, hard on Sam’s arm, and Sam gasped with pain.

“Oh, sorry Sammy.” Dean grinned. “I didn’t mean to.” Sam glared at his brother, but now Dean’s hand had left his his arm and was pressing against Sam’s stomach. Sam tried to hold himself still, but he was starting to break out in a sweat. Dean removed his other hand from the wall and used both hands to tug at Sam’s shirt. Sam could only watch helplessly as Dean pulled his shirt out of the waist of his jeans. Dean ripped the shirt open, scattering the buttons over the floor, and then moved his mouth to Sam’s neck. Sam couldn’t stop the groan from escaping his lips as Dean nipped and licked at him. Dean’s hands worked at the button on Sam’s jeans and Sam tried to twist away from his brother’s grasp. Dean grabbed Sam’s broken arm and pulled hard. Sam cried out in pain, tears springing to his eyes. Dean lifted his head from Sam’s neck and looked at his brother. He put a hand against Sam’s cheek. Sam shuddered, closing his eyes again. A tear escaped and Dean swiped it with his thumb.

“Shhh. Stop struggling and I’ll make it so good for you, Sammy.” Dean shushed, his hands down at Sam’s fly again. “Start struggling and you know I won’t hesitant to hurt you.” Dean opened Sam’s jeans and reached inside his boxers, his smile widening as he felt Sam’s erection. Sam hitched his breath as Dean’s hot hand wrapped around his cock.

“Dean…” Sam pleaded. “Don’t do this..” Dean shook his head and stroked Sam in response. Sam squirmed against the wall but didn’t try to move away, letting Dean touch him. Dean smirked as Sam moaned at the feel Dean’s thumb grazing his leaky slit. Dean pulled his hand away and Sam whimpered at the loss of contact. Dean looked at his brother. Sam was panting and leaning against the wall, his cock hanging out of his jeans, his broken arm in the sling, his eyes dilated with lust. Dean licked his lips. He grabbed Sam’s broken arm again and squeezed, making his brother sob with pain. With his other hand he grabbed Sam’s cock again, stroking roughly. Dean licked at Sam’s chest, tracing a line up to his brother’s neck and sucking again.

“Dean…” Sam gasped, still held in place by Dean’s hands on his arm and cock. “Please stop…”

“Or what, Sammy?” Dean looked up at Sam again. He moved his hands behind Sam’s neck and pulled his head down, slamming his lips against his brother’s. Sam tried to jerk back but again Dean held him in place, violating Sam’s mouth with his hot tongue. Sam was losing the will to fight; Dean was pressing his leg on his cock, pushing up hard. Dean broke the kiss.

“I’m going to fuck you, Sammy. I’m going to wreck you.” Dean whispered hotly in Sam’s ear. Sam groaned with despair and arousal. Dean kept pressing his leg against Sam, and Sam’s body betrayed him by pressing back. “Don’t fight me, or I break your other arm.” He bared his teeth. Sam shook his head. 

“Good boy.” Dean grinned. He dragged Sam’s pants down to his ankles. Then he stepped away from Sam and undid his own jeans, pulling them down with his boxers in one motion, his erect cock springing free. Sam couldn’t stop himself from staring. Dean stroked himself a couple of times, and then snarled at Sam.  “Get on your hands and knees.” 

Sam was crying freely at this point. He was ashamed of his need for Dean to fuck him; he wasn’t just letting his brother use him because he had threatened him. Sam shuffled away from the wall, turning his back to Dean and then lowering himself to the floor. He balanced his body awkwardly on his elbows and knees, his broken arm throbbing. He heard Dean moving behind him, and then Dean was draping himself over Sam’s back, his hard cock pressing against Sam’s ass. Dean braced himself on his knees, slinging one arm around Sam’s chest. With his other hand, Dean reached down to grasp Sam, who bucked into his touch. Dean slid his hot length over Sam’s backside, moaning at the feel of his brother’s ass against his cock. Sam couldn’t help pressing himself back against Dean. Dean leaned in to lick at his brother’s ear. Sam whimpered at the feel of Dean’s body surrounding him.

“Oh Sam. You feel so fucking good, baby brother.” Dean rasped in his ear. “You want me to fuck you good?” Sam whimpered again, as Dean continued to work him with his hand.

“I want you to ask me nicely, Sammy.” Dean commanded, his breath searing against Sam’s skin. He flicked his thumb over the head of Sam’s cock, pressing into the wet slit.

“Please..Dean…” Sam sobbed, his tears dripping onto the floor.

“Yes, Sammy? What do you need?” Dean soothed, pressing a kiss on Sam’s neck. He stroked up on Sam’s hard shaft, pausing to wait for an answer.

“I..I need you, Dean.” Sam whispered.

“I can’t hear you, Sammy.” Dean prodded, pulling his hand away from Sam. Sam whined at the loss of Dean’s touch.

“I need you, Dean.” Sam groaned. Dean put his hand back on Sam’s shaft.

“What do you need from me, Sam?” Dean prompted. He stroked Sam a couple of times, again pausing for his brother’s response.

“I need your…your cock.” Sam sobbed, more tears splattering on the floor. 

“What do you need my cock for, Sammy?” Dean demanded. He squeezed Sam and played with his slit, drawing another whimper from him.

“I…I need you to fuck me with it.” Sam gasped, pressing his ass against Dean’s erection for emphasis.

“Oh Sammy. You didn’t say please…” Dean warned, letting go of Sam’s cock again.

“Please Dean! Please! Fuck me..fuck me…” Sam’s voice trailed into a whisper.

Dean growled and nipped Sam’s ear. He sat back on his knees, and sucked on his fingers, and then thrust them into Sam without warning. Sam yelped at the intrusion but as Dean thrust in and out with his hand, Sam started pushing back, fucking himself on Dean’s fingers. Dean spat in the palm of his other hand and grasped Sam’s cock again, jacking him while he continued to slam his other hand in and out of Sam’s ass.

“Good boy, Sam,” Dean praised. “Just wait until I get my cock inside you. I’m going to stretch you so wide.” Dean curled his fingers and pressed up against Sam’s sensitive spot, making his brother buck hard against his hand. He increased the pace of his fingers, and increased the speed of his strokes on Sam’s shaft to match. Sam cried out with pain and pleasure, feeling dangerously close to breaking already. He wasn’t thinking about how wrong the whole situation was anymore. All he knew was that he didn’t want to come before he felt Dean inside him.

“Dean, fuck me, Dean. Please.” Sam begged.

“So fucking eager, Sammy. I love hearing you beg for my cock.” Dean said thickly, continuing to fuck and jack Sam with his hands. Sam whined with need.

“Please Dean, I want you.” Sam said desperately. Dean pulled his hands away. He slicked his own cock up with his saliva, hitching his breath as he stroked himself. Dean lined himself up with Sam’s hole and then pushed in hard. They both groaned as Dean slotted himself all the way into Sam.

“Oh fuck, Sammy.” Dean groaned. Dean placed his hands on Sam’s hips. He started pumping his cock inside Sam rough and fast, his brother pushing himself back to meet Dean at every thrust. “You fucking cockslut.” Dean praised.

“Dean…” Sam sobbed. His eyes were dry now, but he had them shut tight. His hands were balled into fists, as he continue to punish his elbows and arms on the cold hard floor. He knew his right arm would be a complete mess afterwards, but couldn’t care less at the moment. He just wanted Dean to come hard inside him, and then he wanted to come himself while Dean emptied himself deep in his ass.

“Sam…” Dean growled. He reached down to tug at Sam’s cock. Sam gasped, the touch of Dean’s hand while he was pounding him almost send him over the edge.

“Dean, want…you…to come inside me. Fill me up…please!” Sam gritted, holding himself back from his orgasm, wanting Dean to come first.

“Only if you come with me, Sam.” Dean rasped. He continued to plunge himself into Sam, forcing his brother to cling to the edge. “You fucking ready?” 

“Yes, Dean. Please!” Sam panted. “Oh fuck…Dean!” Sam started shooting his cum over Dean’s hand and the floor. As Sam bucked back against his brother, Dean made a strangled noise, and then started thrusting even faster, emptying himself inside Sam’s ass. He rode Sam hard, grunting as he finished his orgasm. Sam was crying again, his face pressed against the hard floor. Dean pulled out without warning, making Sam gasp at the suddenly emptiness. Sam let himself collapse on the floor, not caring that he was lying in his own cum.

Dean pulled his jeans up and walked around Sam until his feet were by his head. Sam looked up, his eyes wet.

“Oh baby brother.” Dean grinned. His eyes were green now, and Sam felt a stab of pain at the sight. He put his head back down with a sob. Dean crouched down and out a hand to ruffle Sam’s hair roughly.

“I’ll be back again,” Dean breathed into Sam’s ear. “Look at me.” Dean tugged on Sam’s hair, forcing his head up. Sam gulped, fresh tears on his face. Dean braced himself on one hand and lowered himself so they were face to face. Dean thumbed a tear away from Sam’s cheek. He leaned in to kiss his brother gently. Then he got up abruptly. Sam buried his face in his arms.

“See you later, baby brother.” Dean drawled. Sam didn’t look up but heard Dean walk out of the room, closing the broken door with a bang.

Sam couldn’t stop crying.

…

Sam woke to the sound of footsteps by his head.  He was exhausted and spent and couldn’t force himself to lift his head.

“Sam?” Castiel’s voice was worried. Sam felt Castiel hooking his hands under his armpits, and hauling him up into a sitting position. Sam opened his eyes. 

“Cas…” Sam croaked. Castiel’s eyes flickered over Sam, noting his sling and that Sam’s pants were at his ankles. 

“What happened? Where’s Dean?” Castiel inquired. He shrugged off his trenchcoat, and placed it around Sam’s shoulders. Castiel crouched in front of Sam, his eyes plaintive and full of concern.

Sam couldn’t quite meet Castiel’s gaze. He was pretty sure that Castiel knew what happened.

“Dean..he’s gone. He wanted to…hurt me. He…” Sam couldn’t say it. Castiel put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let’s get you dressed and cleaned up. It’ll be ok, Sam.” Castiel murmured. “We’ll find him.”

Sam gulped and closed his eyes. He was thankful that Castiel was here. 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here sooner, Sam.” Castiel apologized. Sam could hear the note of guilt in his voice.

“It’s ok, Cas.” Sam said, finally meeting Castiel’s gaze. “I’m fine. I’ll..be fine.”

Cas nodded, giving Sam a small smile. “I’m not going anywhere until we find Dean.” He offered his hand to Sam, who took it gratefully. Castiel pulled Sam up onto his feet. He looked away while Sam bent down to pull up his jeans, the trenchcoat still hanging from his shoulders.

“Thanks Cas.” Sam said simply. He grabbed the angel into a hug, holding on tightly. Castiel put his arms around Sam, hugging him back. Sam felt in danger of breaking down all over again. He broke the hug, and swiped at his eyes. Castiel nodded at Sam.

Together they would find Dean. Together they would save him. 


End file.
